The Rise of Madness: The Remix
by Panzerraptor
Summary: A more refined version. Dante was transported from his home and into the world of Bleach. Now he's on a loud path of chaos and self-discovery. What will he find and will he ever shut up? Who knows. Ch. 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of Madness: The Remix  
**

Author's Note 1: Thought this was the end of ol' Dante! Thought after the first story and his supposed sequel (which is on hiatus) that you'd never hear of him again? Haha! As if! Like Octo-Mom and Tiger Wood's current scandal, he'll never stay silent. Mostly because he just doesn't know how. Anyway, think of this story like a game. You already completed it, but what fun is it without replay value. That's what it is. And as a bonus, it will include newer scenes and dialogue. Also, I wanted to touch it up a bit. Thought the story wasn't as straight-forward, so I decided it was time for a re-edit. Now, it's time to get on with the tale.

Author's Note 2: This story will have languages, drug references, sexual preferences, and contain pop-culture references.

Author's Note 3: Italicized font is for thought. Parenthesis is addition in detail. Bold parenthesis and letters will be the music played on the i-pod.

Author's Note 4: I also decided to add a Dictionary at the bottom of a chapter. Some terms used (from Bleach-related material to real world references) can be covered here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It's owned by Tite Kubo. I also don't own the franchises that have been or soon will be mentioned. I'm also not part of My Way Entertainment. It would be cool, but it's not a reality.

* * *

**Ch. 1**

The Seireitei, home of the legendary shinigami. Today seemed like any other boring day. A blue sky covered with few clouds with a bright sun shinning overhead. At least, that's what it looked like on the surface. A few hours ago, the invisible and widely believed impenetrable, Sekkiseki barrier was compromised by what appeared to be a cannonball of spiritual energy containing four youths and a cat. Once it broke through, the intruders became separated by the force of the blast. Now every soul reaper from each of the thirteen courts were on the lookout for these "ryoka" as they have been immediately called.

However, what they haven't realized was that the event brought forth something unexpected. In a dark alley inside the maze that were the streets of the Seireitei, a body of a young black male laid unconscious. After a few minutes, he stirred awake and instinctively grabbed onto the wall next to him to pick his aching body up. He wore a red and black sweater with black jeans (the pockets, bottom tips of the legs and waist line were red). Wrapped around his neck was a black cloak. This teen was Dante Blaine, an assassin from a different world.

"Ah shit…" he groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have taken that pill with the Sobe back in Shibuya with all them bitches in the crib..." With his head against the wall, Dante let his arms hang at his side, seemingly tired. It wasn't long until he felt a familiar item against his waist on his right side. It was his katana, a slender Japanese sword. He then placed his left hand on his back where it wrapped around a pole weapon. It was his large scythe with a thin, metal blade and long wooden handle. "Looks like I gots my arms wit' me. Speaking of which…" The young man left the dark alley and found himself in unfamiliar territory. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but small homes and one level apartments with a tile covered street. He looked up and replied, "Where the hell am I?"

"Hey you!" called a voice to his left. The teen turned his attention to the owner and saw three men heading to his location. Each one wore black robes and held a katana at their side.

The young man looked at the strangers with a bewildered glance. "Why the hell are you chumps dressed like that?" the Dante replied. "Didn't have the cheddar to make real costumes for the anime convention?"

"What did you say, you little punk!?" the lead man exclaimed "You dare insult the attire of a Soul Reaper!?"

"Soul Reaper… Wait a minute," Dante said in a sly manner. "You mother fuckers are supposedly from Bleach, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about," replied one of the robed men.

"Oh my god! You guys are cosplayers and you don't even know what you're cosplaying? Man, you're bigger losers than I thought! Even I know what that anime is! But I have to be even crazier than I am now to where something like that!"

"We're not these 'cosplayers' you speak of," objected one of the shinigami. "We are real Soul Reapers."

"Yeah right! I know this is really some hood in Kyoto where some fools tossed me at. Trust me when I say I'll get those bitches back faster than a cheetah on PCP."

"Shut the hell up and listen!" shouted the leading Soul Reaper. "You are a ryoka who has trespassed within the walls of the Seireitei. Such crimes will not be tolerated!"

Still not believing the shinigami, Dante only laughed at the two men. "Yeah, right!" he cackled. "You guys are taking you're roles too far!" For a few moments, the three officers watched as the black teen continued to laugh. Once he finished, Dante glanced at the three men's serious faces. Not long after examining their expressions, a sour look came across Dante's face. "You three is serious," he said as he pointed to them. These men only nodded in response. "Oh shit..." Dante muttered, realizing that perhaps, there was a chance that he wasn't where he thought he was.

"Now, you could either come quietly, or you can make this hard on yourself," the lead shinigami said as he and his comrades approached. "It's your choice."

"My choice, huh?" Dante asked. "Bitch, don't you know who I am? I'm Dante Blaine! You think a brotha like me is gonna simply hand his ass over to you bitch asses? Shit, unlike that punk David Blaine, I know some real ass hocus pocus. And it involves getting down with bitches and hoes and kicking ass! So you best protect ya neck 'cause Imma be on you like a mother fuckin' Silverback, knawmean!?"

With his katana in hand, Dante rushed at the enemies. The soul reapers also charged at the young black teen as fast as they could, ready to attack. However, Dante proved to be faster than his three rivals and was able to slash the trio with his blade before they could even touch him. "Gyaaahh…" hissed one of the fallen foes. "…Damn you…!"

"Yeah, bow down to the true pimp, bitch!" replied the ever so 'humble' Dante. "Now if you excuse me…" Just as Dante was about to leave, he heard voices of more enemies coming around the corner.

"Hey, I heard something over here," said one of them.

"Oh shit, more chumps that be lookin' like rejects from Seven Samurai thinkin' they got the drop on me." It was at that moment Dante cracked a sinister smile. "But not for long."

"Rushing into battle against numerous opponents with little knowledge. How naive," a voice called.

"What the-!?" Dante replied as he froze in his tracks. Just as he noticed the sound, the world around him became frozen and grey. Time had instantly ceased around him. "Damn... I thought the effects had ended a while ago."

"No this isn't some pot reaction!" boomed the voice once again. Now the black teen was scanning the area around him, trying to find the source of the noise and sudden pause in reality. "You're not going to find me. I'm inside your mind."

"Oh, well that's just great," the black teen quipped. "And here I thought I was running low on personalities. What's the number at? Twenty-four? I guess two or three more wouldn't hurt."

"Silence!" hissed the foreign voice. "I am the spirit of the sword. It is finally time for you to unlock the power within. Now that we are home, our true power will finally be realized."

"True power? Wow Mr. Voice, you're beginning to sound more interesting than the others taking space up there."

"Now, in order to gain access, I shall tell you my name. That is, if you can hear it." Deciding to take the advice of this mysterious figure, the black teen cleaned his ears and listened intently for the name. A minute of silence passed until he heard the whisper of a name. "Did you hear it?" it asked.

"Yes. I get it."

"Then say it. Say my name loud and proud, wielder."

The color in the world around him began to return along with the normal flow of time. With his blade held high, the black teen shouted, "Shred with the fury of the future! Kowa ro Shii Maru!" Upon calling his weapon's name, Dante felt the power surging through his body. It was such a strong sensation he had never felt before. _"So this is what it feels like!"_ he thought with a smile. _"This is what spiritual power is like! Fucking sweet!"_

As the first group of soul reapers came around the corner, they felt a sudden burst of energy. All that power flowing at once made a couple of the shinigami wet their pants. When the small team turned the bend to investigate, the number soon grew from the sight before them. Standing over the bodies of three fallen soul reapers was a large red dromaeosaur with a black back. It was at least ten feet long with large red eyes and armed with curved talons on both its hands and feet. What they didn't know was that this creature was actually Dante Blaine in the form of a Deinonychus. As his sickle-shaped toe claws tapped the tiled floor, he inspected his newly acquired body. _"No way..." _he thought in disbelief. _"Is I...?"_ Knowing that this was for real the raptor screeched in loud celebration. "Oh yeah, bitches! Pays to be a genetic freak! Now we's 'bout to go Jurassic Park up in this mother fucker!" was what ear-shattering call was translated to.

The enemy swordsmen backed away slowly in fear from the sheer sight of the carnivore. Seeing something like this, they didn't know what to do. Then again, what would any person do if they saw a man-sized killer dinosaur literally armed to the teeth? "What in the hell is that thing!?" replied one of them. "Some kind of hollow?"

**(Title: Invisible. Artist: Dj Envy; Red Cafe. Album: The Co-op.)**

Dante approached his enemies with a smug smile on his face (which displayed his 70 needle sharp teeth). "You tellin' me a bunch of dead samurai mother fuckers don't know what a Deinonychus is? Ain't that a bitch! Now if you don't mind, I got to get to the bank and make a transaction so I can pay back my boy Hulio in Downtown the ten dollars I've owe him for a couple of days and then get me some Kool-Aid." With that said, Dante dashed toward the frightened Soul Reapers. Using his agility and speed, the raptor hopped on the small pool of shinigami, leaping from head-to-head and shoulder-to-shoulder. After he made it through the mass, Dante continued sprinting.

As he ran, he heard more enemies coming toward him from ahead. Though Dante still had his weapons crossed behind his back, his current form rendered him unable to wield. When the foes came into sight, they ran headlong into battle, their swords drawn and unafraid of the creature heading for them. _"Here comes some competition,"_ thought Dante. With his jaws open, Dante lunged at the soul reapers. The first enemy tried to slash at the teen, but the raptor leaped back and headbutted him in the stomach. Another two enemies came at him, swinging their swords, hoping to hit the agile dinosaur. Dante quickly jumped up and kicked one of the enemies before bouncing onto a nearby wall and pouncing on another shinigami. Using his weight, Dante pinned the man to the ground and stood back up. He then kicking the man in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him. "Man, you fools can't even hit me," Dante gloated, which came out as a hiss. Dante continued dashed forward and evaded another couple of slashes from a shinigami before retaliating with his claws. The attacker was stunned for a moment before his robes fell to the ground in shredded ribbons. With embarrassment mixed with fear, the Soul Reaper ran away from the scene, screaming in panic and covering his underwear. Shaking his head, Dante said to himself, "God that never gets old." He then saw the last two contenders rushing toward him, their blades out and at a level to decapitate him. Dante crouched down to avoid the beheading strike. He then turned around and jump kicked the two foes in the back. Both soul reapers fell onto their faces, the force of the ball knocking them out. "You chumps are nothig but pushovers! Come back in a million years when you got game!" Dante replied before he felt a change in his body. His form had now grew a light feathery coat. His arms were also decorated in a few long feathers along his arms and back. "Oh yeah, now we're talkin'!" he replied before glancing back at his latest foes. "Later punk asses!" he chirped before leaving them wounded and groaning in pain.

After a few minutes of running, the Deinonychus turned a corner, sliding off course a bit before continuing through the route. It wasn't long until he saw a small, child-like figure with white hair cross his path, carrying a large sword strapped to his back. It was Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10 division of Soul Reapers. The two knew that their paths would intersect in a matter of seconds. Both leered at one another as they approached the intersection. By the time their path's met, Toshiro quickly drew his zanpakuto and slashed. Reacting quickly to the attack, Dante managed to jump over the young captain and the strike. The two individuals exchanged one last glance before the raptor landed on the other side of the street and continued off. Toshiro watched as Dante leaped onto one of the building roofs and then a higher one before leaving the scene. Hitsugaya stood with a serious look on his face, glaring at where he last saw Dante. _"That was a Deinonychus, wasn't it?"_ the young captain thought with a stern frown as he placed his long blade back into its scabbard. _"Whatever it was, it and this ryoka situation is somehow connected."_ Still on guard, Hitsugaya moved slowly before picking up his pace and moving on to his barracks.

**(Title: Inaudible. Artist: Celph Titled. Album: The Gatalog: A Collection of Chaos)**

Meanwhile on a rooftop, Dante decided to take a rest. _"Well, I guess I really is in the Seireitei,"_ he thought. _"And that kid who tried to flay me... That was Toshiro Hitsugaya, wasn't it?"_ Knowing the identity of his new acquaintance, the black teen began to laugh. _"Sweet. I coulda taken 'im, but he just lucky I'm a nice guy."_

_"Don't kid yourself, wielder,"_ someone called.

The black teen sighed, knowing exactly who it was. _"Is that you, Kowa?"_

_"Were you hoping for someone else?"_

_"Well, I was hoping it would be the sensual voice of either Wendie Malick or Jessica Straus. Now I'm just disappointed."_

_"Hilarious,"_ Kowa replied in a dry tone. _"So what are your plans, wielder? Do you wish to return to your world?"_

_"My world?"_ Dante scoffed. _"Hell no! I already did what I had to do there. The only thing I wasn't able to do was have that threesome. Shit, why couldn't I have been tossed here after I finished." _Though he still couldn't see Kowa's face, something told him that the spirit was spinning its eyes. Then again, who wouldn't whenever Dante spoke. "So. Any idea why the hell we're here?"

_"Let's just say it's a little cosmic justice."_

_"Cosmic justice? Nigga my name ain't Silver Surfer."_

_"Not that kind! Ugh... Forget it."_ With nothing more to speak about, Kowa ended his conversation with the black teen.

Dante waited for a response, but realized his spirit had already left. "Tch. It's not like I'm supposed to get what he meant," he said to himself. Resting his hands behind his head, the black teen laid on the rooftop in leisure. Though he was enjoying the current tranquility, he knew the peace wouldn't last for long. He was in unfamiliar (in a sense) territory and had to really be careful. Still, he still felt that there was fun which could be had and a question he could try and answer. _"Why the hell is it called 'Bleach'!? Is there a friggin Clorox container I don't know about?"_

* * *

**Dictionary**

Seireitei: The very heart of the Soul Society, it also known the Court of Pure Souls. It is where both the shinigami and noble families are separated from the rest of the citizens. Aside from four gates in the North, South, East, and West, it is also protected by a barrier which blocks any and all spiritual forces (well, at least 99.99% of the time).

Shinigami: Known as Death Gods or Soul Reapers. Warrior souls whose duties are to maintain balance in the world of the living by slaying evil spirits called hollows and purifying uncorrupted souls (called pluses). They also govern the flow of spirits from the living world to Soul Society and back again. Aside from having higher amounts of spiritual pressure, shinigami have the ability to wield zanpakuto (sword-like weapons which have the ability to unlock the owner's inner power).

Ryoka: A word which basically means intruders. Though it is rare for the Seireitei to be trespassed due to the high security measure, there are accounts of powerful being who have managed to breach the walls. It is said no good can come from ryoka.

Dante Blaine (1): An assassin from another world who is of black descent. He's a young man known for his insanity and random exclamations. Despite his naive and manic nature, he has the skill and confidence to back his skills up. He fights with a sword and a scythe and is well versed in dual-wielding.

Deinonychus: A deadly dinosaur of the dromaeosaur family. It's name, "terrible claw" comes from the four inch long curved talon armed on the second toe of his foot. Fossil studies from tracks to numerous bone beds reveal that it was an intelligent killer which lived in packs. Using its smarts and numbers, this creature was able to take down prey ten times its size. It lived in the Early Cretaceous (Albian epoch) in what is now Montana. Only one species, D. antirrohopus, is known.

Dromaeosaur: A family of vicious killer dinosaurs. They've been found all over the world and lived from the Late Jurassic until the Late Cretaceous. The smallest range from 2 ft. long (Microraptor) to a menacing 21 ft. long (Utahraptor). Due to their skeletal anataomy and feathered specimens, these creatures are said to be the closest relatives to modern birds. It is also said that due to the measurement in brain and body weight ratio, they were among the smartest of the dinosaurs.

Toshiro Hitsugaya (1): The current captain of the Squad 10. Known as a child genius, he is the youngest graduate of the Shinigami Academy in a century. Despite his child-like features, he is mature and serious. His zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, is the strongest ice-type zanpakuto.

Zanpakuto: Known as the Soul-Cutter Swords, these weapons are usually held by shinigami. They come in many sizes, though most usually resemble katanas. A zanpakuto is the manifestation of a shinigami's power. However, it is also a sentient weapon with a mind of its own. It takes years of training to fully master the weapon and control the ability.

Kowa ro Shii Maru (1): One of Dante's zanpakuto. It's shiki takes the form of a long katana. Its special ability allows Dante to take the form of a Deinonychus antirrohopus. Now in Seireitei it is able to finally grow and become a powerful weapon.

Wendie Malick: A New York born actress known for her roles in various sitcoms such as Just Shoot Me!, Baywatch, Frasier, and Cheers. Aside from her work in live-action shows and films, she is also known for her voice work in television series like Jimmy Neutron, Static Shock, and Filmore! Wendee is on the board of directors of the Environmental Media Association, the board of advocates for Planned Parenthood and the advisory board of the Humane Society.

Jessica Straus: A voice actress hailing from California. She's known for her work in various anime and video games. Among the characters voiced include Myuria (Star Ocean: The Last Hope), Pi (.hack//G.U. game series), Gidget (Eureka Seven), and Tianzi (Code Geass R2).

Silver Surfer: Originally a man name Norrinn Radd from the planet Zenn-La. In order to save his world from being devoured by the planet eater known as Galactus, he agreed to become his herald. Imbued with cosmic energy and an surfboard-like craft, he traveled the cosmos in search of planets for his master to consume. However, when he arrived on Earth, he fought against the superhero team, the Fantastic Four. After a hard fought battle, Norrinn was reminded of nobility and fought with the Fantastic Four against Galactus. Though he saved Earth, his punishment for his betrayal was to remain an exile on the alien planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Putting his grand escape from hostile soul reapers and close call with Toshiro Hitsugaya behind him, Dante started hopping from roof to roof. The air of the Seireitei, which seemed almost like a throwback to the Edo era, was so fresh and clean. With every passing second, the black assassin felt more alive than ever before. "Oh yeah! This is how to roll!" Dante replied. "I feel like that one brother in Crackdown, but without having to really do shit or whatever. But then again, I'm just itching to find some action. Get a feel for this place." As he traversed through the rooftops, Dante heard a sudden crash nearby. "What the fuck is that?" He turned to his right and saw a small cloud of smoke on a distant rooftop. "Looks like something's getting started," he said with a smirk. "Don't they know that you can't start a party without a gangsta like me?" Wanting to investigate the blast, the black teen hurried to the destination.

* * *

Meanwhile on the rooftop in question, Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue stood face to face with a large heavy bodied Soul Reaper Jirobo Ikkanzaka. The two ryoka prepared themselves as the enemy towered over them. He counted down the seconds for them to relent on their encounter. As soon as he counted to one, the shinigami started to attack. Uryu was ready to react as the sword fell upon them. However, everyone froze as a strong energy was felt and closing in. "Could that be... Ichigo?" Orihime asked in surprise as they watched the owner approach.

Uryu focused on the person carefully. However, the person he saw was an unfamiliar young man. It was Dante, and he was on the giant soul reaper ahead. "It's not Ichigo," he said. "I don't know who-" the quincy stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the teen carrying a scythe with, what appeared to be, a chunk of a roof on his blade.

"Surprise, mother fucker!" the young man shouted before launching his cargo at Jirobo.

"Get down!" Uryu replied as he tackled Orihime to the surface as the individual attacked. Though stunned, Jirobo held his blade over his massive body in defense from the on-coming attack. The heavy object collided with deadly force and accuracy. Now Jirobo was covered in a small cloud thanks to the the attack hit hard, the shinigami was able to absorb some of the damage.

"Oh yeah! Now what, bitch!" the teen said as he landing next to Uryu and Orihime. "Straight from my boy Jango "Mandalorian Badass" Fett up in this bitch!"

"Who the hell are you and why did you do that!?" Uryu shouted as he and Orihim returned to their feet. "You nearly killed us!"

"But I didn't, did I?" Dante responded with a nonchalant expression on his face. Uryu only groaned. "Shit, you could be a little more grateful with your quincy ass. I coulda been some forgetful female character trying to hook up with you or Ichigo. Like we don't have enough of those running around this site."

Uryu and Orihime stared at the black teen with sweatdrops on their forehead. It was clear they had no idea what Dante had just rambled said. "Do you think this guy's alright?" Orihime whispered with some concern.

"To be honest, I think that attack might have strained his mind," Uryu said.

"Ain't it rude to talk smack about a brother?" Dante asked with folded arms. "Especially when the guy's a foot away?"

It wasn't long after the dust cleared from Dante's attack that Jirobo stood back up. He stared at the newcomer with an intense gaze. Though the blow did cause some damage, he was still standing tall thanks to his defense. All that was left from the chunk of roofing was rubble scattered around the man's large feet. "So another one arrives," the massive soul reaper said. "No matter. I shall dispose of you as well."

"Right. You're gonna shank me. Bitch, I'll give you a liposuction before you can touch my black ass!"

**(Title: Can You Top That. Artist: Agustus ThElefant. Album: Afro Samurai)**

"I hope you three used this extra time to repent. But don't worry, you'll have an entire eternity to do so." It was then that Jirobo dashed toward them, leaping in the air ready to attack. The three prepared themselves as the Soul Reaper's large sword was coming down on them. At the last second, the trio leaped out of the way as Jirobo's blade crashed into the ground.

"Come shinigami!" challenged Uryu as he was in the air. "I will fight you myself!" However, the quincy's response came in the form of a fistful of sand thrown into his face. Uryu was blinded by the cheap attack and slipped off the ledge after he landed.

"You are not the one who decides who I fight," Jirobo said. The large man then turned to Orihime, who got into a battle position. "Now to end your regret," he said with a indifferent look. "With death that is."

"Shit, that was a punk move," replied Dante as he blocked Jirobo's path. The black teen's scythe was held out to the side as he focused his attention on the larger opponent. "But I'm surprised you managed to blind him. I mean the kid was wearing glasses and all. Then again, something tells me you'd be able to gas a mother fucker while he's wearing a mask. Ain't that right, Humpty Dumpty?"

Jirobo's face twisted with agitation. Listening to Dante's ceaseless blather was starting to unnerve the soul reaper. "Shut up and repent, you ignorant child!" he shouted as he raised his zanpakuto. Dante closed the gap between them with a quick dash before both opponents' weapons were locked. "Fool! Do you really think you're stronger than me!?" the shinigami exclaimed.

Dante smirked at the wide-bodied foe. "Bitch, I'm part of the Tokyo Strikers. We get down with the bitches and hoes on Monday, Thursday, and Saturday, fuck dragons in the ass on Sunday and Tuesday, and smoke some ganja with Marion Barry and Willie Nelson on Wednesday and Friday, son!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you ain't got shit on me, playa!" Dante pushed Jirobo's zanpakuto off of his scythe with a hard shove. Freed from the lock, the shinigami tried to deliver a downward stroke. However, the black teen dodged the attack and hook the back of Jirobo's left leg before pulling him forward. The giant fell in a splits position, his face now expressing serious discomfort from his current position. "Cou de gras, bitch!" replied Dante as he spun kicked Jirobo directly in his lower jaw. "You just got slaughtered, Porky Pig!" gloated Dante.

"Hey!" Orihime called from behind as she watched the battle with surprise from the black teen's supposed victory. "Are you alright?"

Dante turned his head to face the young woman and smiled. "Hells yeah, girl!" he said. However, his gleeful expression instantly changed as the wind was knocked out of him by a giant fist making contact with his gut. Orihime watched in shock and horror as Jirobo slowly returned to his feet. She thought that Dante had defeated him. Instead, it seemed Jirobo had only faked his loss. With his balled-up hand still imbedded in the young teen's stomach, the large shinigami continued to rise to his feet. "I have to admit, your strength is impressive and unorthodox. Also, few enemies have been able to do cause me to fall," Jirobo said before pushing the black teen's body off his hand and onto the surface. "But you still have a long way. But sadly, you won't have the time to refine those skills of yours."

Dante slowly rose his head and glared daggers at the enemy. "Damn it…" he said weakly as he gave painful coughs. He could feel that a rib or two may have broke. Standing over his fallen victim, Jirobo raised his blade over Dante's blade. A satisfying grin formed on his fat lips as he would finally shut the teen up. However, a speeding flash of light heading straight toward the soul reaper caught his attention.

Reacting quickly, the enemy swordsman slashed at the attack. The force of the blow returned the strike back to its owner, Orihime. In her hand was a black and red fairy-like creature suffering from grave injuries. "Stupid girl," it hissed. "Why didn't you aim before you shot!?"

"Tsubaki…" Orhime whispered in guilt before the creature's form retreated into her blue flower hairpin.

The spared Dante watched as Jirobo took relaxed strides toward Orihime. A sinister glint shined in the soul reaper's eyes and his grip tightened around his sword. He towered over the strawberry-haired young woman before attacking. Dante struggled to his feet as he used his scythe for support. Thanks to those attacks dealt by the Soul Reaper, he could only watch as the foe attacked the evading Orihime. _"God, ain't this a bitch,"_ he thought as he breathed heavily. _"Here I am, bruised and shit watching something I already saw on the tube."_ He then heard the sound of shingles breaking off the edge of the roof.

The black teen moved to the edge and saw Uryu trying to pull himself up. The white clothed teen was trying as hard as he could to return to the surface. _"I must hurry,"_ he thought. _"Orihime is in danger."_ Uryu then noticed a long wooden pole hanging near him. _"What's this?"_ The quincy looked up and saw Dante holding his scythe to assist him. "It's you!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Dante sneered. "Now hurry up and get yo' ass on this pole... Wait. Why does that sound so wrong…?"

"I won't even dignify that with an answer," Uryu said dryly. He grabbed on to the end of the scythe, where Dante him up to safety. Now back on the building top, the two began to catch their breath. Uryu turned his attention to Orihime, was trying her best defend herself against Jirobo. The quincy returned to his feet and created a blue and white striped bow from spiritual particles forming near his glove. "Keep Orihime safe," he said to Dante.

"You got it," Dante replied as he hurried to Orihime's aide. Just as he reached the girl, he saw Jirobo's blade ready to fall upon her. Luckily, the shinigami was momentarily disabled by a spirit arrow shot from Uryu. Jirobo covered his cut before glaring at Uryu. "You might wanna get out the way, girl," Dante said as he grabbed Orihime's hand and pulled her to a nearby corner.

After distancing themselves from the larger Soul Reaper, the two watched as Jirobo and Uryu squared off. "Uryu…" Orihime said. Dante turned his attention to the young woman. "That bow, his glove… He's been training hard."

"Not a bad shot," Dante replied. "Quincy boy's been busy. And look at that stare. Looks like he's out for blood."

"Well this is intriguing," Jirobo mused. "One uses unknown techniques, the other wields a scythe, and the last is a quincy. One uses projectile weapons, but all three are my enemies."

"Get to the point," Dante rushed. "We ain't got all day."

"I'm just saying this is a coincidence. A trick of fate, if you will." With a smile painted on his face, Jirobo held his sword in front of his, its blade pointing straight up. "Allow me to show you all the true form of my zanpakuto." The soul reaper placed his hand just over the end of the blade. He then pushed down on his sword's blade, shouting "Flap away, Tsunzakigarasu!" In an instant, the sword was reduced to a grip and the death god was surrounded by small double-edged shuriken hovering gracefully in the air around him.

Orihime was shocked while Dante and Uryu were unfazed. In fact, the black teen scoffed. "Nice trick. But I've seen better crap at a second-grade talent show."

"Now it is time for you to regret. I am Jirobo Ikkanzaka, the 4th ranked of squad 7! I am also known as Kamaitachi Jirobo, thanks to my ultimate skill of projectiles. No one has seen my Tsunzakigarasu and lived to tell about it! I bet you are unable to follow them with your eyes. This is a glorious prelude to your demise." Uryu merely stood with a nonchalant gaze, waiting patiently as the enemy continued his ramble. "Your bows and arrows are useless against my attack. You're completely helpless. As a fellow master of flying weapons, you will-" Hearing more than enough, Uryu fired multiple arrows in one shot. Jirobo stood paralyzed in shock from seeing all of his weapons eradicated in one shot with pinpoint accuracy.

"That's rather interesting, unlike in the living world," Uryu taunted. "It appears in this world, the ultimate skilled fighter just means windbag simply talking crap."

"About time you shut his fat ass up, son!" Dante replied. "The only thing I regret and repent was standing here and listening to his crap. Geez, some people really need to shut up and breathe." Orihime only glanced at Dante. It was clearly ironic for someone like him to say anything too much speaking.

"That… is impossible…" Jirobo replied, still stunned. "You were simply lucky. Your arrogance shall be the end-" Just as Jirobo pulled out his reformed weapon, Uryu managed to shatter the blade with one simple shot.

"You still don't get it?" the quincy asked. The only response he got was a loud yelp of pain as blood rained upon the ground from Jirobo's wounded hand. "It looks like you'll have to drop your title. Because when it comes to projectile weapons, I'm the better man. Although Kamaitachi Uryu doesn't sound as good."

"Gyah! My hand!" Jirobo called in pain. "I can't move my fingers!"

"Oh yeah! Where's you shootin' stars now, bitch!" applauded Dante.

"It would appear that it is you who are having regrets," Uryu said to Jirobo. "As a fellow user of projectile weapons, you must be wishing you had never met me."

"Insolent bastard," Jirobo hissed. "You dare to insult me!? I'll kill you!" Jirobo picked himself up and was ready to assault the quincy. However, Uryu beaten him to the punch and shot two arrows at the ground near his feet. The shinigami instantly froze in fear as he glanced at the arrows.

"I hope you know that was intentional," warned Uryu with a stern glare. "Be assured that next time, I will not miss."

"Incredible! Such power… I hate to admit, but you speed and accuracy far surpasses my own! Never in my wildest dreams did I wish I would find such a powerful practitioner and fail miserably. You have already defeated me. Whether you torture me or destroy me, I don't care." After hearing the surrendering opposition's call, Uryu lowered his bow and straightened his glasses. Though part of him wished to take Jirobo's advice, he decided to spare him instead. "Why do you not finish me off? Are you going to let me live?"

"I am a quincy. I may not want to show mercy to Soul Reapers, but that does not mean I will beat on a weak foe either." With that said, Uryu's bow vanished into his glove. With a threatening tone, he then replied, "Now quit your whining and leave, before I change my mind."

Jirobo lowered his face in shame as he held his wounded wrist. "It would seem you are a generous person. How unfortunate… for you that is!" Jirobo turned around to where Orihime and Dante stood and charged.

But just before he could strike, Dante had already drew his katana. Jirobo stopped in his tracks as the sharp tip was aimed directly between his eyes. "C'mon. You didn't really think I wouldn't see that coming," he said. Jirobo couldn't speak as both of his eyes were glued to the business end of Dante's sword. "You must think you's a big man for tryin' to take out a chick who's defenseless? You're nothing more than a bitch-ass poser. But guess what? Game's over, playa. Time to say sayonara." With a powerful and well aimed double slash from both his scythe and sword, Dante struck Jirobo right in his chest. The behemoth death god collapsed from the attack. "Well. That's a wrap," Dante said cooly as he returned his weapons to his back.

"Uryu and… Dante, wasn't it?" Orihime began.

"That's right," Dante said with a nod.

"Well, thank you. Both of you, for helping me."

"No problem. Just keepin' it real."

"There's nothing to really thank," Uryu said humbly.

"Because it was nothing, right?" Uryu turned to Orihime who gave a sweet smile. The blonde then returned her attention to Jirobo's motionless body. "So, is he…"

"Nah. I just shanked him so bad that his soul power been cut off," Dante said. "The chump can kiss his job of being a shinigami good-bye."

"I see."

"Alright Dante, I have a few questions to ask you," Uryu said.

"Aight, lay it on me, cuz," Dante replied.

"Who are you and why did you help us?"

"Aight I guess I can lay out the 4-1-1. The name's Dante Blaine, as you know and I'm sorta the new kid in the neighborhood. Back where I come from, I would be what you'd call... A blade for hire. A different kind of death god, knawmean? Like, if you want someone's candle snuffed out, I'm yo' boy. Long story short, I'm here because of some freaky incident that's straight from an 80's sci-fi show. Something involved in one out of at least every five stories posted on this site." Hearing that last quote muttered, both Orihime and Uryu gave Dante confused glances. "But, seeing that I've pretty much done this and that from where I originally called home, I decided 'why not hang around here a bit?' I mean, I heard that the prices on homes here are to die for."

"That's all well and good," Uryu replied as he pushed up his glasses. "But you haven't told us why you assisted us."

"Hold on there, Quincy Adams. I was just getting to that," Dante said. "As I was saying, being the kind-hearted person I am, I thought you two could use a little help. Plus I needed a little exercise."

"Well, thank you again for being so generous," Orihime said with a wide smile.

"What can I say, I'm just a fountain of compassion. Speaking of which..." With a smirk on his face, Dante held Orihime's hands and shot her a flirtatious smile. "You know girl, since I'm new to this place, why don't you and I get to know each other a little better?" the black teen offered.

A flustered Orihime stepped back, a sheepish and embarrassed smile decorated her face. "Well that sounds nice and all…" she began. "But you see, Uryu and I are busy saving an important friend of ours."

"A rescue mission, huh?" Dante asked as he scratched his head. After a minute of thought, the black teen snapped his fingers. "I get it! You mean Rukia Kuchiki, right?"

"Wait," Uryu replied. "How do you know about Rukia?"

"Huh?" Dante scratched his head as he realized what he blurted out. "Oh well... I'd tell you, but that would be breakin' the fourth. So for the sake of universal continuity, Imma have to keep my info on the down-low and plead da fifth. Knawmean?"

"Ever since you came met us, we haven't understood a word you've said."

"True 'nuff."

As the black teen walked away from the two individual, Orihime took a step toward him. "Dante, wait!" she called. Hearing the blonde's plea, the young warrior stopped and faced her. "Why don't you stay and help us?" she asked. The sudden offer surprised Uryu, who felt somewhat relieved that the assassin was leaving. "I'm sure if we work together, we'd be able to find the others and save Rukia."

"Is that a fact?" Dante asked. Orihime nodded while Uryu only gave a shrug. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass. You know the saying: two's company, three's a crowd. But I promise, if I meet anybody from your crew, I'll let 'em know what's up."

"Okay. Thanks."

With a smile and a small salute Dante walked to the other side of the platform. "Well, time to fade. I'm sure we'll catch each other again soon." With that said, the black teen leaped off the building to another rooftop. Both Orihime and Uryu hurried to where Dante stood and watched as he raced along the building tops.

"You know something?" Uryu asked.

"Huh? What is it?" Orihime replied as she turned to her friend.

"I always thought Ichigo would be the craziest guy I have ever met. But after seeing Dante, I've learned that there may be higher levels."

"You could be right. But whatever the case, I hope he'll be alright."

"I'm more concerned for the soul reapers who are in earshot when he talks," Uryu quipped.

* * *

A few blocks away resting in a dead end, Dante stood against a wall inspecting his weapons. Long after his battle with Jirobo and the spiritual energy he had absorbed, the young warrior's weapon's, in both power and form, had changed dramatically. His simple katana was now a large zanbato armed with a longer, broader blade with a sharp tip on the end. His scythe now had a sharper blade with four spiked protrusions jutting from the back of the blade. The pole had become bent in the middle and a sharp diamond tip decorated the bottom end. "I still don't get it," Dante said to himself. "Why are my weapon's changing? I mean, back in my world, they looked like ordinary killing tools. But now look at 'em."

_"Even now, you still haven't caught on,"_ a loud, harsh voice called.

Hearing the boisterous exclamation, the black teen pushed himself off the wall and stood in a fighting position. He looked around for any signs of an enemy. The assassin then settled down and folded his arms. "Oh great. Another one," Dante replied. _"Who am I on the line with now?"_

_"Don't take that tone with me, wielder!"_ the voice replied. _"You know exactly who I am! I am the soul of the scythe!"_

_"Is that so? Then tell me why you and Kowa keep changing shape? You guys on something I don't know about?"_

_"Hahahaha!"_ cackled the new spirit. _"I'll tell you this, you are quite amusing for a mere child."_ Dante only spun his eyes in response. _"Fine, I'll answer your question. You see, the world we resided in had such a small amount of spirit energy. The only way we could exist without using up unnecessary energy was in basic forms."_

_"I get it now. Since we're here in the Soul Society, you two are sucking up some of the surrounding energy to get a little boost."_

_"Finally you're catching on, wielder! Now that we're back home, it is only a matter of time until we reach full strength. Which means we'll finally have our revenge."_

_"Our revenge? What are you talking about now?"_

_"Don't tell me you've forgotten? Revenge on the fools who did this to you."_

_"You mean the Agency?"_ asked Dante. Just mentioning the word reminded the black teen of a few scant glimpses of his past. The painful images of a few experiments he endured while in their custody flooded his mind. Not only that, but the young assassin remembered that it was at that base where he escaped. However, he made sure that many of his captors fell before he could leave. _"I already took care of business with those bastards,"_ he thought coldly.

_"Did you?"_ asked the spirit. _"There's a lot more about yourself you don't understand. But believe me, you will._"

Sensing the spirit's presence was now gone, the black teen sat on the ground with his weapons lying on both sides. Dante thought over about what his new friend told him. _"I thought I took care of those fuckers a long time ago. Then again, I should have guess they never go away that easily."_ Dante then turned his head up at the blear blue sky. _"Whatever's going on, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. And when I find out what it is, there will be hell to pay."_

* * *

**Dictionary**

Uryu Ishida: The last member surviving member of the quincies. A resident of Karakura Town, his reasons for invading the Seireitei are to save his friend from execution. Though he is usually quiet and solitary, he is very prideful of his heritage and has a strong sense of justice. Due to an event in his childhood and past history, he sees shinigami as his enemy. Even so, he will not hesitate to help his close friends, even if they are shinigami. He fights using a bow called the Lone Sparrow, a weapon composed of blue energy gathered by his glove. He can also fire numerous arrows composed entirely of spirit particles.

Quincy: A line of spiritual aware people who are said to be survivors from hollow attacks. They fight enemies by using bows made entirely of spiritual energy and other sophisticated tools. Unlike shinigami, the quincy's purification process when destroying hollows also destroys the souls within the beasts. If such actions were made, the balance of the world would shift, endangering both the spirit and living worlds. In order to prevent such a disaster, the Soul Society sanctioned an eradication act 200 years ago. Though the Quincy had fought valiantly, their powers were no match against the shinigami, leading to their extinction.

Orihime Inoue: A human resident from Karakura Town. Her reason for arriving in Seireitei is to save her friend from execution. She is known for her odd appetite and rather large chest. Though she acts ditsy from time to time, Orihime is one of the brightest students in Karakura High. Her recently manifested powers allow her to create an impenetrable shield and heal comrades. Though she has an offensive ability (Tsubaki), she rarely uses it due to her stance against killing.

Jirobo Ikkanzaka: A shinigami who once served as a member of the seventh division under the fourth seat. His brother, Jidanbo, is the guardian of the Western Gate. With his zanpakuto, Tsunzakigarasu, and its ability to create multiple flying blades, he has earned the title of "Kamaitachi" (Wind Scythe). Though he was a boastful man and an expert in projectile weapons, he was also a coward who would use any underhanded tricks to achieve victory. After his confrontation with the ryoka, Jirobo's abilities are now lost and his career as a soul reaper is now over.

The Agency: An underground group of scientists from Dante's world. They specialize in many fields of knowledge, including genetic engineering and interdimensional research. Dante Blaine was one of their last experiments before he destroyed the main base and most of its workers. Since then, Dante has worked tirelessly to exact revenge on the organization during his tenure as an assassin. Before arriving in Seireitei, the black teen managed to destroy the Agency and their weapons.

Jango Fett: A bounty hunter from the Star Wars universe. Orphaned after the murder of his parents, he was raised to become a deadly warrior by the True Mandalorians. He led this group to many victories against the Death Watch splinter group. On the planet of Galidraan, him and his team were attacked by a group of jedi. Jango was the only one who survived the ambush. After escaping slavery and reclaiming his armor, he soon lived his life as a bounty hunter and later a template for the clone army, giving rise to the clone troopers and his son Boba. In a wide scale battle on the planet Geonosis, Jango encountered Jedi Master Mace Windu. Though a worthy adversay, Jango was slained by the Vapaad expert by decapitation. His legacy as a Mandalorian bounty hunter lived on through his son Boba.

Marion Barry: A Mississippi born man who took up a political career. He started as a hero of the Civil Rights Movement and was the first president of the Student Nonviolent Coordinating Meeting during the 1960's. He also served as the second mayor of Washington D.C. between the years 1979 to 1991. In 1990, the mayor was busted in a sting operation for cocaine possession. He was then convicted of multiple counts of perjury, drug possession and one count of conspiracy in possessing the drug. It is said that the phrase, "Bitch set me up" can be traced back to him when he was caught. Due to these charges, Marion was barred from the next election. However, he soon served as the fourth mayor of D.C. from 1995 to 1996. However, the good mayor was still having trouble with the law due to more drug charges, skipping on taxes, refusing to pay traffic tickets, and an alleged case of stalking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

"Hey, I think I saw one over here!" shouted a Soul Reaper. "This way."

As the pursuing Soul Reapers headed down the road in hopes of capturing an intruder, Dante peered from the alley he was hiding in. _"It's great that there are other guys getting chased. Gets the heat off my ass for a bit,"_ the maverick thought._ "Still, can't stay in one place for too long. Gotta start moving."_ Standing up, the black teen grabbed his weapons from the ground. He placed both his zanbato and his scythe on his back in a crisscross pattern before walking to a nearby ladder. Once he climbed to the top of the building, he looked around with an observing eye. _"Where do I go now?"_

Aside from the numerous small buildings that dotted the area stood a large tree-covered hill in the distance. Rising over the structures like a beacon was a tall white building known as the Senzaikyu. Nearby was the infamous cliff which served as an execution site known as Sokyoku Hill. As he scanned his surroundings, Dante couldn't help but to marvel at the scenery. "Damn. Gotta say, this place is pretty big." he said. "T.V. really doesn't do it justice."

"Hey you!" a voice from behind called. Dante froze before twisting his body around and looking at the ground below. He was spotted by two shinigami and were closing in on his location. "We got you now!" continued the first enemy.

"Come with us quietly if you don't want to get hurt," said the second.

"Naw, that ain't how I roll, son," Dante said with a smirk as he pulled out his blade. "So how 'bout you try and put up so I can shut you up." Hearing his challenge, the enemy death gods quickened their pace and began using the ladder to reach the roof. Seeing his enemies approach, Dante placed his foot on the top step. The shinigami gave pleading glances to the black teen as they acknowledge their adversary's advantage. However, Dante wasn't swayed and continued to push the ladder off with his foot. He watched as the shinigami fell back with the platform and landed hard on their backs. "What chumps," Dante jeered with a smile on his face.

As he turned around and began walking off, his expression changed to one of surprise at the sight before him. The commotion from the two shinigami brought more Soul Reapers to the scene like sharks to a frenzy. Many of the warriors were standing on nearby roofs, waiting for Dante to move. Three that were on the ground rushed to the aide of their two fallen brethren. Scowls were directed toward the black teen, who was standing frozen with a blank stare and a sweatdrop. "Oh shit…" he cursed, his tone almost a whisper.

"It's one of the intruders!" shouted one of the foes. "Get him!"

"Fuck this!" Dante shouted as he ran north. Trailing not too far behind, the large group of Soul Reapers were giving chase. From the street below to the rooftops behind, the young assassin was being chased like a fugitive (then again, he technically was). As he raced and jumped from building to building, a thought crossed his mind. _"Hold up. The hell am I running for? It's these guys that should be crying for mercy!__"_ After landing on the next building, Dante skidded to a stop before pulling his scythe from his back. The shinigami stopped their pursuit and readied themselves as Dante clutched his pole weapon tightly. "You bitches think you can take me!? I'll show you 'death gods' how the real Grim Reaper gets shit done!"

**(Title: Like a Glint of Light. Artist: Ichiko Furukawa; Makoto Tonosu. Album: Tales of Symphonia)**

Hearing the challenge issued, the first wave of swordsmen began their attack. They charged after Dante in hopes of strike the young man down. With weapon's long pole and his speed, Dante evaded and blocked the storm of strikes, taking steps back with every attack being dealt. After taking his share of strikes, the maverick distance himself from the group and retaliated with a powerful swipe of his scythe. The force of the attack threw back the opposition, who were also sporting cuts from their target's long blade. From behind, another group of Soul Reapers jumped on the roof from the street below. Before the foes could start attacking, Dante pierced his blade into the platform. Tiles flew at the shinigami, who were unaware that a crack was snaking toward them. Dante leaped to another roof just as his enemies recovered. Just as they were about to proceed with the joint attack, the roof gave way from their combined weight and collapsed. Now the foes were a pile of unconscious bodies in a heap of rubble.

With a smirk from seeing his trap a success, Dante began to run to other end of the roof he was on, where more foes awaited him. They charged with drawn swords, ready to deal damage. The black teen parried against the incoming attacks, defeating one enemy after another with quick reactions and fast reversals. He then flung any defeat soul reapers in the air with ease and watched as gravity took its course. "Who's high now, mo' fo's!" he laughed. "Take notes, 'cause this is how I make it rain! Ha ha!"

With the last of the current group falling in defeat, Dante was ready to leave. That was before he saw himself surrounded again. This time, it was a larger number of shinigami. "Punk-asses to the left of me, bitch-asses to the right of me. And a shitload of them at that. What is this place? A friggin' army base!?"

"Well, technically yes!" called one of the shinigami. "In fact, the academy's only-"

"Shut up! I'm talking here!" Dante interrupted before clearing his throat. "Man, you all be on my ass cause I happen to be the only black man carrying a scythe... Well, except for maybe Grim, but I still don't get his bony ass." The soul reapers continued to glare at the mad assassin with malicious eyes. Still, they were very wary of his skill after witnessing his bout and seeing numerous comrades lying in defeat. "Anyway, it looks like it's time to pull out the ol' royal right hand on you chumps!" The black teen raised his right hand in the air and shook it. "Best be ready as divine punishment of the blessed and holy pimped one shall be delivered upon you! Can I get an amen!"

As if on cue, the Soul Reapers started ganging up on the Dante, believing that power in numbers would be the key in capturing the rogue. However, even as the enemies descended upon him, the black teen still had a confident smile on his face.

* * *

A few blocks away from the battle, a small female shinigami with her dark hair designed in a bun was hurrying to her squad's headquarters. She was tightly clutching a small stack of documents against her chest. This was Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of Squad 5. _"I hope Captain Aizen won't be upset,"_ she thought as she hurried to her captain's quarters. _"I was so busy, that I nearly forgot about these forms."_

However, her thoughts over the workload were broken as a loud blast rung across the immediate area. She turned to the source of the noise and saw smoke rising west of her location. "Could that be a ryoka!?" she said as she watched the smoke start to settle. Momo wanted to investigate the situation. However, she stopped as she realized the paperwork which was in her hands. She could continue on her way and deliver the documents to her captain. However, that would mean she had willingly ignored her duty of subduing a wanted intruder. _"Captain Aizen will understand,"_ she thought. _"At least, I hope so."_

"Lieutenant Hinamori!" called a voice from behind. She turned and saw a low ranking male Soul Reaper from her squad quickly approaching her location. "I heard an explosion nearby. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the young lieutenant said. She looked down at the papers she carried before looking back at the officer. "Excuse me, but can you give these papers to the captain?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Hinamori. But what of the ryoka within the vicinity? Would you like me to call for back up?"

Momo placed a hand on her sword and turned her attention to the blast site. She scowled as she felt multiple spiritual pressures. Though they were mostly faint she did notice a strong, unstable presence. _"What kind of reiatsu is that...? I've never felt anything so... twisted..."_

"Lieutenant?" the officer asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes," Momo replied with a determined face. "Request for backup after you deliver the papers."

"Yes, ma'am!" The shinigami replied. Both officials went their separate ways. Momo raced to her foe's location as fast as her legs could carry. She knew that the battle before her would be tough.

* * *

Standing on a pile of worn-out bodies and pained groans at least fifteen feet high, Dante stood triumphantly on the hill of Soul Reapers. With hands on the sides of his hips, he cackled. "Hell yeah! That's right! You don't mess wit' the best, nyu-guh!" he shouted. "Especially when it's the motherfuckin' Grim Reaper! Whoa, whoa. Hold it! I meant to say 'Pimp Reaver!' Dr. Ronin Numba One in this bitch! No one got shit on the OG!" Dante jumping off of his fallen competition in a front flip and gracefully landed on his feet.

With his swag up and his energy quickly recovered, the black teen still kept a smile on his face. _"I see you've finally defeated the fodder,"_ Kowa's voice rang through Dante's head.

_"Was there ever a doubt?"_ Dante asked. _"When you deal with me, you deal with the best. So what's going on?"_

_"I just wanted to let you know you have enough reiatsu to transform at anytime,"_ the spirit noted. _"However, even someone of your caliber can't be running forever."_

_"You I get what you're sayin',"_ Dante assured. _"I just need to find a place to crash… By the way, what about my boy Akuma? What's its problem?"_

_"I don't have a problem, kid,"_ replied Akuma. _"I just need to get used to your fluctuating reiatsu signature. And even when I do, that depends on whether or not I think you're worthy for my use."_

_"Watch it, you over-sized garden pick,"_ Dante threatened. _"I could always play favorites and leave your ass around somewhere like that dog at the train station."_

_"Good luck with that,"_ Akuma said with no care.

"Hold it right there!" a feminine voice shouted from behind the black teen. Broken out of his thoughts, Dante turned to face the woman. It was Hinamori who had just arrived and was ready to fight. A stern stare was fixed on ryoka's form. "On behalf of Squad 5, you're under arrest!"

The black teen only flashed a smirk. He couldn't help but think she was cute, even with her scowl. "Hey, what it do little lady?" Dante asked with a flirtatious eye. "So you're from the 5th Squad. Before we get into anything, you don't mind if I ask the name of someone so cute?"

"Wh-what?" Momo replied in a stunned manner as her cheeks were flushed red. As a lieutenant, Momo was prepared for any and every eventuality. However, being hit on by an intruder (who also happened to wield two weapons behind his back), was the last thing she thought would happen in her career. The shinigami quickly regained her composure, forcing back her flustering cheeks. "I-I'm Momo Hinamori!" she stammered as she placed a hand on the grip of her zanpakuto. "I am the lieutenant of Squad 5!"

"A lieutenant? Pretty high position," the black teen replied nonchalantly. "Let me guess. You're gonna toss me in a cage and throw away the key."

"As a ryoka, you will be detained until proper punishment is met. I ask that you come with me peacefully or I shall use force." Dante couldn't help but let out a chortle. The shinigami was just so cute to him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. But I just can't throw in the towel yet. I got to much stuff to do up in this mo' fo'. What that stuff is, don't know. But I do know it can't be done locked up, knawmean?"

**(Title: Sinister Sundown. Artist: Yoko Shimomura. Album: Kingdom Hearts: RE: Chain of Memories.)**

Dante grabbed Akuma hi Ryuujin and held it in front of his body. With his legs bent and eyes fixed on his new enemy, the black teen was ready for battle. "Before we get poppin', I'm think I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Dante and after all of this is over, why don't we grab a bite. I know this one KFC where I met up Christopher Walken chowin' down on a BLT. Cool guy. Love his work." Hinamori also drew her zanpaukto before charging at the black teen. Quickly, Dante made haste toward the Lieutenant. By the time they met, Hinamori slashed at the black ryoka, but the strike was blocked by the pole of his weapon. In retaliation, Dante pushed the young woman back and swung it in a cross slash. The Soul Reaper blocked the blow before coming in and making a slash of her own. Dante was barely able to evade the strike from reaching his face. The teen then rolled back to distance himself from the Death God. "Hey, watch where you swing that," he said. "Somebody could get hurt."

"I'm not playing games!" Momo replied. "Be serious!

Dante only smirked. "Who said I wasn't?" Momo rushed to his left flank and attacked. Dante quickly blocked the hit and struck with the blunt end of his weapon. Hinamori staggered back, holding her stomach. The black teen then slashed his scythe upward, but the attack missed as Hinamori sidestepped away. The lieutenant then countered with a cut to Dante's left arm. Dante backed off and glanced at his injury. Though shallow, the strike was still painful. The black teen then noticed a shadow looming over him. Dante looked up and saw the soul reaper was now in the air, her zanpakuto ready to pierce his chest. Dante rolled forward to escape the attack, leaving the lieutenant a slab to slash. The maverick then stabbed the the scythe's pole into the ground and vaulted himself forward, his legs kicking Hinamori back. He then rushed to Momo's location and was ready to strike once more until…

"Snap! Tobiume!" the Lieutenant shouted as she raised her sword to block the attack. Dante was surprised by the action and her blade's drastic change. Now her zanpakuto was not a katana, but a long, straight jian (Chinese longsword) with three smaller blades sprouting from its side like a tree. Seeing the spiked sword, the black teen leaped back from the blade just as Momo swung her zanpakuto. The slice nearly caught the assassin by the nose.

"Damn!" he replied as he place a hand over his face. "Any closer and I would've needed more nose surgeries that Philis Diller and Michael Jackson combined!" Momo quickly went on the attack using powerful slashes and stabs. All Dante could do was stay on the defensive, block and dodge the attacks until he was able to put some distance between himself and the Soul Reaper. However, the enemy used her zanpakuto's ability and fired pink balls of spiritual energy at the black teen. Dante dodged the energy balls, replacing his scythe for his zanbato during the evasion. The young maverick charged ahead to dispatch the lieutenant as Momo continued to launched her attacks at Dante. He was only a few meters away before an energy ball exploded in the ground in front of him. The blast was strong enough to toss the black assassin in the air. As Dante righted himself, he saw another sphere speeding toward him. At the last second, Dante held his large sword in front to block the brunt of the attack. The blast created a thick wall of smoke that fell to the street below. Though he survived the attack, the swordsman was still wounded by the impact. The chest portion on his clothing was scorched and his body was covered in bruises. Still, he couldn't just allow himself to be taken away. _"Looks like it's time to get buck wild,"_ Dante thought.

Outside the blanket of smoke, Momo carefully approached the crash site. A part of her hoped that the young man wasn't too badly hurt. Though with fighting prowess like Dante's, there's always the possibility he had survived the attack. With Tobiume raised, she took small, light steps to where the ryoka landed. Even if he was down, it didn't means she should lower her guard. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the cloud ahead. Momo froze in shock. She had never heard something so feral and ear-shattering except from a hollow. "Was that...?" she thought. It was at that second that a pair of jaws filled with sharp teeth lunged toward her, followed by a long, feathered body seemingly flying out like a giant red serpent. Hinamori quickly blocked the set of teeth with her sword. The Deinonychus before her began tugging at her weapon, leering at Momo with sharp red eyes. Momo managed to jerking the beast off Tobiume before distancing herself from the raptor. "No way!" she exclaimed. "This can't possibly be..."

"What's wrong, babe? Missed me?" Dante purred before he displayed his hand claws while tapping his sickled foot talons on the ground with anticipation. The risen feathers on his head and arms rustled violently. "Come on, Peachy. Let me show you some real old school!" With a screeching roar, Dante rushed toward Momo, who had also charged after him. Momo fired her spirit blasts at the Deinonychus, but the raptor's speed and agility allowed it to dodge with a ease. _"Heh… this form's a lot faster than my normal body,"_ he thought as the corners of his mouth were upturned in a smirk. _"I'm really lovin' this shit."_ After seven rounds, Momo once again fired another large ball of spiritual energy which headed straight toward Dante. Before the round hit, Dante somersaulted over the attack and continued his charge. Quickly, Momo sidestepped from Dante's snapping maw and quickly struck the beast with her shiki. Dante jumped away from the strike before swiping with his clawed arms. Now both the Soul Reaper and Dante were parrying blows, zanpakuto clashing with curved claws. However, the raptor, with his shinobi-like quickness, overtook Momo when he suddenly swung his long tail at the Soul Reaper, causing her to hit a nearby wall. The impact of the crash caused the young woman to drop her blade. Momo opened her eyes and saw her sword, which reverted to normal after she inadvertently released it. She tried to for her sword, but Dante placed his foot on the weapon, pining it down with his full 300 lbs. "No sword for you!" he roared.

Momo was now motionless, staring at the Deinonychus with fear written on her face. Dante moved his long face closer to Momo's and opened his jaws. "What will you do?" she asked. "Finish me off?" Unknown to the shinigami, Dante was already absorbing some of her reiatsu. Thanks to his form, he was inhaling her spirit energy in order to replenish the strength he lost in battle. Momo was fighting to keep her eyes open, but didn't know why it was so difficult. _"Why am I so sleepy?"_ she mentally asked herself. _"I didn't think I used that much power..."_

Dante closed his jaws and moved slowly stepped back. The raptor began to converse in a series of chirps and honks. "Naw, girl," it translated. "See I don't usually fight wit' chicks unless they can throw down, ya feel me? Besides…" he then brought his head toward her again, his slit iris in the middle of his red eye focusing on her. "I got enough of yo' soul power. So there's no point for me to wanna cut down such a cute flower?" Dante walked backward, stepping over the blade before moving it forward with his snout. Dante ran down the street until he was at an intersection before turning around and shooting her a smile. "Peace, babe. I'm out!" With that said, he took a left turn.

Momo was still standing with mixed emotions. Even with the sword out of her hand, she still could have used her kido against the ryoka. Why didn't she use any of her spells when she had the chance? Then there was the question of why he didn't finish her off? There were so many questions she wanted answered after her encounter. However, the Lieutenant shook those thoughts from her mind. Though a little weak, Momo managed to pull herself from the floor and made her way to the Squad 5 barracks.

* * *

A couple hours had passed since the battle with the shinigami lieutenant. Since then, Dante managed to finally find a place to recuperate. It was a small shed between the fifth and sixth squads. Clutched in his claws was a robe he stripped from a wayward Squad 10 officer (Dante didn't kill the official. He only knocked him unconscious, stripped his clothes, and hung him upside down from a roof). Going inside after returning to his human form, the black teen slipped on the stolen attire. The inside of the shed was pretty empty. With nothing but brooms and other cleaning equipment. Though there was a small bottle of sake that sat on a top shelf. _"How convenient,"_ he thought as he reached up and grabbed the container. "Man what a day," he said to himself as he sat against the wall. It didn't take long until a thought crossed his mind. Looking at his weapons and back to his clothes, he knew that his disguise would be compromised if he ran around with those weapons. _"Great,"_ he thought. _"Might as well run around with a neon arrow saying 'Seireitei's Most Wanted!'"_ Walking over and placing his hand on both the scythe and sword, both weapons reverted to their katana forms. "You two are supposed to be zanpakuto, right?" Dante asked his blades. "Shouldn't you be getting, I don't know, smaller?"

_"You mean 'sealed,'"_ Kowa asked.

"Well, duh!" Dante replied. "I mean, I can't just walk around with a scythe and oversized sword."

_"Hmph,"_ the scythe scoffed. _"Maybe we can. After all that fighting, the two of us have had the time to assimilate to your reiatsu signature."_

_"But there's a drawback,"_ Kowa replied. _"By sealing our forms, our powers will not be readily available to you simultaneously. Only one of us can be drawn at any given time. Do you accept these consequences."_

_"Yeah, I good,"_ Dante replied. _"Besides, if I keep on lugging you two on my back, I'll have to visit a friggin' chiropractor."_

The scythe spirit only laughed. _"He may be a pain in the ass, but the kid's got guts,"_ it said. _"Alright, so beat it. But don't come crying to us because you regret it."_

In a small flash of light, both weapons changed into a pair of sheathed flyssa. Dante placed the two blades on his back in a crossing fashion. He then grabbed the sake bottle and drank it as he sat in a corner.

* * *

**Dictionary**

Zanbato: A type of large sword known for it's long, heavy blade. These types of swords were mainly reserved for ceremonial purposes. Due to the process, such examples of these weapons have rarely been recovered. Those that have are shown as very lengthy katanas. Zanbatos are similar to the Chinese Zhanmadao.

Senzaikyu: Also known as the Shrine of Penitence. This tall white tower located at the heart of Seireitei. It is here where the most dangerous of prisoners are held until their executed. The building is made of Sekki-sekki stone, blocking spiritual power, and has only one window. This window is for the prisoner to repent for their sins.

Momo Hinamori: The lieutenant of Squad 5. She and Toshiro Hitsugaya were childhood friends before her career as a shinigami. She is a sweet and caring soul and can be quite trusting. She was the top of her class at the Shinigami Academy and is a master of Kido. She greatly looks up to her captain, Sosuke Aizen, for support and guidance.

Sosuke Aizen: The captain of Squad 5. He's a polite, well-spoken, and respectful person who has a calm and gentle personality. He makes regular appearances at the Shinigami Academy for his course in calligraphy.

Christopher Walken: An actor from New York whose real name is Ronald Walken. Though known for his villainous roles, he's also well acclaimed for his unpredictability in comedy. Also his claim to fame is his unique speech pattern, which has made him a target for impressions. His famous roles include his SNL appearance Bruce Dickinson for Blue Oyster Cult's "Don't Fear the Reaper" (the line "I have a fever! And the only prescription is more cowbell!" became a cult classic), Captain Coons in Cult Fiction, Morty in Click, and Feng in Balls of Fury.

Flyssa: A type of sword known used by the Kabyles tribe in Northern Africa. It's blade is up to 3 ft long and dips near the edge and the end of the grip is curved. This sword's blade is sharp enough to tear through chain mail and was still in use during the 19th Century.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

An hour passed since Dante took his break. Due to his weapons being in a sealed state, his recovery rate was relatively sluggish. Still, he managed to regain his strength all the same. The young assassin opened the door of the shed and walked out with an inebriated gait. "Man, this is some good ass drink," Dante said before taking another swig. "Guess when it comes to dimensions... shit's always better from the other side... Makes a brotha wonder about the Kool-Aid…" Before Dante could ponder anymore, a group from Squad 11 passed by the ryouka, paying no attention to the teen. Dante only turned and stared at the mob blankly. "Either those guys seriously need they eyes checked, or they didn't even notice my black ass." With that realization, a smile grew on his face. "Sweet. They think I'm a regular Soul Reaper. Guess the clothes really do make the man." Still snickering triumphantly, Dante turned around, taking a comforting drink from his jug. Just as he lowered his drink, he felt his body being colliding with something hard and then found himself lying on the ground. "Ah… What the hell?" he groaned as he sat up from the ground.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, sir!" said another voice. Dante turned his attention to his midsection and saw a small young man with shoulder length hair and a droopy gaze resting on his stomach. "Are you okay?" With a yelp, Dante quickly pushed the Soul Reaper off his person as he returned to his feet. His hands quickly wrapped around the grips of his flyssa. "Please don't hurt me!" pleaded the short Death God, his hands waving in panicked submission. "It was an accident! I swear!"

"The hell you thinkin' running into a black man like that!" Dante shouted. "I oughta pimp slice you so fast, you'd be friggin' sashimi. And where the hell's my pimp juice!?"

Scanning the ground, the Soul Reaper searched desperately for Dante's jug. Luckily, the jar only rolled a few feet away. He scurried to the object and picked it up then gave it to the pissed black male. "Here you go, sir," he said timidly.

"Yeah, you best give me that!" Dante hissed as he snatched his jar back from the Soul Reaper. Before he took a sip, he eyed the death god. "Wait a minute…" Dante said as he moved his head forward and inspected the young man. He knew there was something familiar about this one. After a minute, he finally understood who he was. "Don't I know you?" he asked.

"N-No. I don't think so," the shinigami replied.

"Oh yeah? What's yo' name, son?" Dante asked with crooked eyes.

The shinigami was hesitant. He didn't know whether to run or answer the crazed assassin's question. However, he felt the teen's spiritual pressure and saw his two zanpakuto. There was no denying that he was strong. And even though the young soul reaper had experience with running from stronger foes, he knew there was no way he would escape this person. Deciding it would be better to comply than be injured, the shinigami answered Dante's question. "I'm Hanataro Yamada. 7th seat of Squad 4. It's a... pleasure to meet you," he responded with a bow.

"Squad 4...?" Dante muttered as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh yeah, I've heard of that place here and there! That's the medical one, right? Yo, you is one lucky sonuvabitch! I mean seriously, you must be real tight wit' Retsu and Isane, right! Plus ya got all the morphine a bro could ask fo'! Shit, I envy yo' ass, son!"

"Um… What?" Hanataro asked in confusion. He knew that his new acquaintance was strange. However, it's the first time he heard someone actually congratulate his placement. "Who are you?"

"Uh…" Dante froze before whispering to himself, "God, I gotta stop doing that."

_"Nicely done, wielder,"_ the soul of his scythe replied. _"Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me."_

_"Oh, shut up, you glorified farm tool!"_ Dante mentally snapped. He then returned his attention to Hanataro, a smile forming on his face. "I wouldn't think you've heard of me, home boy. Name's Dante Blaine, master of the ancient art of the balla. What it do!"

"Dante, huh? That's a nice name. Where's it from?"

"Uh... Around..." Dante replied.

"So, are you new here in Seireitei?"

"Yeah… That's right," Dante said before taking another swig from his container. "I just joined Squad 10. But soon, Imma make it big up in this bitch. Be a captain of my own squad. Ya feel me?"

"Really?" Hanataro asked. "But there are only 13 squads here. Don't you mean you're trying to be a replacement for a captain's spot?"

"Please! I'll be so awesome and shit, I'd have them big dogs give me my own squad! Bet you they can squeeze in one more, knawmean?" Dante asked. Hanataro only stared at him in blank disbelief. "Hell, if it all goes smooth, I might let you be my lieutenant. I hear the ladies go for a man with a title."

"What!?" the shinigami responded with surprise. "Are you serious?" Suffice it to say, Hanataro did not expect to hear such an invitation. Especially when it came from a stranger who, at first, threatened his life.

"Is there a problem, kid?" Dante said with a raised eyebrow. "You sayin' you too cool to be my right hand G?"

"No! No! It's not that! I'm really honored!" Hanataro quickly replied. "It's just that I really need to catch up to my group. You haven't seen a team of shinigami come by here, have you?"

"So those guys were who you're rollin' wit'?" Dante asked. The swordsman pointed to the direction he saw the group head in. "If you hurry, you might catch up to yo' boys."

"Great! Thanks, Dante!" Quickly, Hanataro hurried to join with his with the group.

Dante, too, was ready to go his separate way. He took a drink of his sake with a satisfied smile on his face. "You know something? I bet you Taro's got the makings of a masta playa. Kid just don't know it yet. All he needs is a some trainin' and to find his inner G, and that fool would be an unstoppable ladykiller."

_"Of course he does,"_ Kowa's voice replied in a snarky tone. _"This coming from someone with more holes in his logic center than a slice of cheese."_

"Don't make me pluck yo' ass," Dante responded. After taking another drink, Dante was about to leave the scene. He wanted to see if he could find more sake. However, that was before he heard a loud series of yells and a couple booms. "Hold on! Wasn't that where Hanataro was headed?" he asked.

_"Why do you care, wielder?"_ the scythe asked.

"I don't care, per say," Dante defended. "But come on. The kid looked so weak, a light breeze would knock his ass out. He should at least have five minutes, you feel me?"

_"Heh. So you know a little something about humility?"_ Kowa's voice replied in a somewhat impressed tone.

"Who? Never met the bitch. Just saying he should at least have a grace period before walking into trouble." With his new mission in mind, the black assassin turned around and headed to the site of the blast. He could tell there were multiple shinigami at the scene, though something else caught his attention. There was also a heavy reiatsu, one that felt superior to the other signatures. Though seeing if Hanataro was still breathing was one priority, curiosity was the main thing driving him to the area. _"All that spirit energy,"_ he thought. _"It's like a friggin' all you can eat buffet up in that bitch."_

* * *

Not too far away, Hanataro was in quite a predicament. It turns out that the team he was racing after weren't his group. They were all men from Squad 11. Hoping to pass by them and join his teammates, the healer instead found himself as a hostage of the two ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki and Ganju Shiba. "Hey bastards, clear a path!" ordered Ganju with a triumphant smile as he held Hanataro by the collar of his robe.

"…If you value your buddy's life!" followed Ichigo with a sinister glare and his blade threateningly close to the diminutive healer.

Noticing the ryoka's giant sword at such a close proximity to his neck, Hanataro couldn't help but to scream in horror. "Nooooo! Please let me go!" he cried. "Let me go!"

Oddly, as the young Soul Reaper cried, the mob which trapped them from both sides were rather still in both disbelief and confusion painting their faces. In all of their "professional" carriers as hardened warriors, they have never seen such a sight of insanity. Silence filled the entire street and soon both ryoka were as skeptical as the shinigami themselves. "Wow, what's with this atmosphere?" Ganju asked.

"Maybe they didn't hear us," Ichigo said with a thoughtful tone. "Do you wanna try this again?"

"Um… well okay." Taking it from the top, the two began to threaten their opponents once more. "Hey baaastaaaards! Clear a paaath!"

"If you value your friend's life!" Hanataro only stood silently, now more unsure than afraid. "Hey, come on," the orange-haired shinigami nudged.

"Oh right," Hanataro replied. "Please help me."

"The hell…?" replied one of the Soul Reapers.

"What the hell are you two doing?" asked another enemy.

"What does it look like?" Ichigo asked innocently. "We're taking a hostage. What else?"

"Right. Let me ask you guys something. Does this guy really look like one of us?"

"Well…" Turning back to Hanataro, the orange-haired shinigami whispered, "Which squad are you from?"

"I'm from Squad 4," the healer answered. "These guys are from Squad 11."

"How are they different?"

"This is too pathetic," said one of the shinigami. "You two really are from the outside. I hate to have to tell you this, but watching you go on thinking we're the same group makes me sick so why don't you listen up. There are thirteen squads that protect the Seireitei. We, of Squad 11, have the strongest captain of all the squads. We are the strongest out of all the squads here!"

"That's why we're at the front line when it comes to combat!"

"Yeah!" replied every Soul Reaper in the vicinity.

"Now that I think about it, all these shinigami have some crazy hair," said Ganju as he examined the opposition. "This guy's just ordinary looking."

"Thanks," said Hanataro.

"So you're from Squad 4, huh?" the orange-haired swordsman asked. "Is it good?"

"Of course. Squad 4 is a great squad."

"Yeah right!" replied another shinigami from Squad 11. "Squad 4 is just a backup group that specializes in relief and supply. It's where all the weaklings who don't have the guts to properly swing a sword are from. I don't even see why they exist."

"So don't call us buddies. They suck!"

"That's why we of Squad 11…"

"…Hate their guts!" shouted the entire street of shinigami.

"So if you wanna kill him, be our guest."

"Whoa!" shouted the large man and Hanataro. Now both were fearful as the bloodthirsty mob cheered for the healers death and the capture of the two ryouka. However, before anything happened, a laugh louder than the mob echoed through the nearby area. "Now what?"

"This is some dope ass shit up in here!" the voice replied. "Damn! If only I had my camera before I was tossed here!"

"Who is that?" shouted one of the Squad 11 officers.

"Oh these fools don't know?" the voice called. "They don't know about me!? Well shut yo' mouths and open yo' ears 'cause Imma tell you who dis is, son!" Just then, a dark shape leaped in the air and landed on a nearby rooftop, landing hard enough to crack a few tiles. "I am the gangsta who pimps in the night! I'm you fool's daddy who hasn't paid for you bitches child support in fifteen years!" The individual then turned around to face the shinigami below, a cocky smile gracing his face. "I am Dante "The Panzerwing" Blaine! Bow down to a true pimp and kiss the rings, bitches!"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ichigo thought out loud.

Dante then turned to Hanataro. "Yo, Taro," he said as he nudged his head up. "What it do, son!"

"Dante!" Hanataro shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what gives!" shouted another shinigami. "What's a Soul Reaper from Squad 10 doing here? We found these guys first."

"The 10th...?" Dante muttered.

"That's one of the squads here in the Seireitei, oh great Panzerwing," mocked the scythe.

"Hey! I knew that!" The black teen shook out of his train of thought. "Hell you think, you ugly punk-ass!" he insulted. "I'm here to see what's going on. But the only thing I see is another one of those daily 11 Division group jerk offs. So tell me. Who's winning?"

"You little bastard. Keep on running your mouth, and we'll slice it off!"

"Bitch, go suck a rabbit's foot you unlucky motherfucka!" He then turned to the ryouka, his gaze on Ichigo in particular. The orange-haired substitute also stared intently on the young teen. As they locked eyes, Dante couldn't help but feel a strong presence coming from the intruder. "Damn, this motherfucker here!" he replied. "Shit man, is you Luke Skywalker or somethin'! 'Cause the force is strong in this foo'! Someone check to see if he's on the juice, knawmean!?"

"What did this guy just say?" Ganju asked his hostage.

Hanataro only shrugged. "No idea. To tell you the truth, I just ran into this guy not too long ago."

Dante turned back to the enemy shinigami. "Yo, devil's dejects. How 'bout you make yo' asses useful and save my boy over there."

"You're kidding!?"

"Why the hell should we help this Squad 4 scum? And why should we even bother listening to you!?"

"That's right! The only person we take orders from is our captain! And he's the strongest there is!"

"You don't know!? You don't know!? God, what the hell you doin'!? Strokin' and pokin' yo'selves over a cross dresser cause you can't get no game!? Damn, y'all be some sad sons of bitches!"

"How dare you!"

"Think about it, you butt-lookin' punk-asses. If you save my boy over there, then you might get what we call, where I come from, a 'happy ending.' I'm sure that Captain Unohana or Lieutenant Isane would be very grateful to the big man who saves Taro over there! I mean, have you seen them? Them girls be stacked and fine as hell! Seriously, wouldn't mind gettin' a check up from one of them and show them some of my valuable "human resources"! Bet you the water temp in the onsen room's not the only thing gonna be on the rise, knawmean!? Shit's gonna get hotter than when C.J. has a cup of coffee wit' his bitches. Hell, bet they'll be happy to give you more than just a massage, if you know what I mean?"

Needless to say, the shinigami understood exactly what Dante meant. Every Soul Reaper in the street had their faces red with blood rush. The cause was one common thought on their minds: Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu's nude, ample bodies welcoming the lucky savior with open arms in a steamy hot spring. "Hey he's right!" shouted one of the shinigami in agreement.

"I wanna get lucky!" replied one of the men.

"Dream on!" shouted another. "Like Unohana would want you!"

"Shut up, you bastard!" Before the mob could make their minds, the group began to argue with itself before punching one another in the face. Instead of focusing on the task at hand, egos and fantasies were on the line. Soon, fists were clashing with faces as a brawl quickly broke loose amongst the soul reapers.

Hanataro, Ichigo, and Ganju only stared in disbelief as the fight that broke out. Dante, on the other hand, was only laughing his ass off. It was true that he'd like nothing more than to spend some quality time with the good personnel of Squad 4. However, manipulating simple-minded and restless individuals was just as good. "God, I love riots! And the only thing I love more is inciting them!" he said to himself.

"This is crazy…" Ichigo said with a hand on his forehead. Suddenly, a bright light glowed intensely from a nearby wall. Before anyone could take notice, the building exploded with a loud blast. Everyone in the area was baffled by the event.

"What was that?" Ganju asked.

"Don't know…" answered the orange-haired ryouka. "But whatever it was… It did the number of enemies in half!" Taking advantage of the diversion, Ichigo and Ganju bolted towards the remaining foes with Hanataro being carried over the pyrotechnician's shoulder. Swords swung and yells echoed through the street. Dante leaped off his perch and transformed into his Deinonychus form. Thanks to this form's keen senses, Dante was able to track the ryoka down by their scent and left behind spirit energy. He continued following the trail as he took out any unlucky soul reaper who was in his way.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find the building the trio were hiding out in. With the coast clear, Dante returned to his original form and casually knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Hanataro asked from the other side.

"It's the milkman," Dante said in a high-pitched, sing-song tone.

"Really? I didn't order know we had milkmen." Hanataro opened the door, despite the complaints from his captors on the other side.

Dante only stood at the doorway and monotonously said with an stoic glance, "Moo, bitch." Ichigo quickly drew his zanpakuto from its cloth and held it in front. Dante responded to the strawberry-haired teen's action by drawing his own flyssas. "Kid, you best put that overgrown knife down," warned the maverick before pointing one of his blades at Ichigo's face. "Don't want to see you cut yo'self!"

"It's okay, guys!" Hanataro said as he placed himself between the rogue Soul Reaper and the black teen.

"What are you talking about?" Ganju said. "He's one of the guys that tried to get us killed earlier!"

"No, that was called a diversion. I mean, come on! Did you get a good look at them losers. I ain't seen so many blue balls since my last trip to a marble factory. Bet you none have had a good lay since the Menji dynasty."

"Ganju's right," Ichigo said. "Then again, if he wanted to try something, he would have already done so."

"Ah ha! And the award for most observant goes to the Strawberry Panic over here!"

"What did you just call me!?" Ichigo growled.

"Now, why don't we lower these down before someone gets hurt." Cautiously, both swordsmen lowered their blades. They eyed each other warily before seeing there was no threat.

"How about we introduce ourselves," Hanataro said, hoping to help ease the tension in the room.

Taking his advice, the three ryouka sat down on the floor with their legs folded.

"I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"The name's Ganju Shiba. I'm part of the noble Shiba house."

"You can call me Dante Blaine, a.k.a. Dark Man Wade, a.k.a. Heines Invasion, a.k.a. Barracuda Escobar..."

"My name is Hanataro Yamada."

"Dude that's lame," both Ichigo and Ganju said in monotonous unison.

"What?" the shinigami asked. He was somewhat surprised by the reaction he received. "My name is certainly not lame."

"Look, where I come from, the word 'Hana' means flower and that's real lame," Ichigo said. "You might as well just call yourself Blossom."

"H-Hey!" Hanataro retorted. "I think it's a great name! How about you, Dante?"

"Sorry, pimpin', but the Strawberry Avenger's right on this one," Dante said as Ichigo sent a death glare to his direction. Though the black teen paid no attention to it. "Not only that, but your full name basically means 'Missing Girl-Boy.' If I were you, I'd wanna get a name change real quick."

"I don't even see why we should even know the enemy's name," Ganju said. "And another thing. Why are you two even introducing yourselves in the first place?"

"Well… to tell you the truth, I don't really know," Hanataro said.

"Hmm…" Dante pondered as he rested a hand on his chin. "Because... of the same reason why you two did!" the maverick assassin shot back.

Ganju had a somewhat frozen glance while Ichigo kept his trademark frown. "Here's a better question," the strawberry-haired teen began as he turned to his traveling companion. "Why did you bring him for?"

"Well I couldn't just leave him on the ground. He was just sitting there and I accidentally picked him up!"

"Accidentally? What are you? A garbage man?"

"Hey, you're the one that let the other guy in!"

"Please settle down, you two," Hanataro said with concern. "You guys don't have to fight over me."

"We're not fighting over you!" shouted Ganju and Ichigo.

"Alright, but if you guys keep yelling, the other shinigami will be here in no time." Heeding the healer's warning, the two ryouka quickly covered their mouths.

"Man, this almost reminds of Cheech and Chong," Dante said to himself. "Now who'll play a cartoon chihuahua and who'll a tripped out squirrel talker on a stoner comedy?" Both Ichigo and Ganju turned to Dante. Their mutual confusion was hidden under dark scowls shot at the young black male. "What did I say?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Squad 10 headquarters, Captain Hitsugaya was occupied with a pile of paperwork. Of course, not all of it was his. Half of them belonged to his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, who had once again ditched her duty. Of course, the only difference this time was that she had to report to a meeting with the lieutenants from the other squads. Between the recent ryouka business and the council between other lieutenant-level officers, she had legitimate excuse for being behind on her work (for once). Still, the white-haired prodigy wondered if she was going to abuse these current events to sneak in a bottle or two of sake. Then again, it was possible she already had.

As he was was hard at working, Toshiro couldn't get his mind off what he saw earlier. How could a Deinonychus, a beast which has never been seen by either mortal or shinigami eyes, be walking around in the Soul Society. He's read of creatures like this from books in the mortal realm. Dinosaurs the humans called them. From what he's read, they've been long gone for millions of years. Perhaps he was hallucinating and the stress at work was finally getting to him. Then again, different squads have reported confronting an agile dragon-like creature with sharp claws and large fangs carrying a scythe and sword on its back. However, with each sighting, there were many different descriptions on its integument. What he saw was a creature covered in scales. However, those who have engaged it claimed it sported feathers on parts of its body. Still something didn't add up. For a creature like this, a slew of reports should have came in. Instead, between each attack, the beast seems to have vanished. How is it that something the size of a man armed with natural weaponry while carrying such exotic cargo managed to avoid detection between such lengthy periods? Even for highly trained shinigami, this was not possible?

Before he could continue pondering, he was returned to reality by a knock on the door. "Yes, come in," he said. Stepping into his office was a Fifth Division shinigami. He walked in front of the young captain's desk and gave a bow. "You're from Squad 5, are you not?"

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya," he said. "Captain Aizen has a report he wishes to give you."

"Really? I'm sorry, but I'm too busy. Perhaps another time."

"It's about Lieutenant Hinamori," just as the officer said this, Hitsugaya stopped what he was doing. His pen was just hovering over a document and a pale look of concern had covered his face.

"Hinamori?" he said. "What is it?"

"Lieutenant Hinamori was wounded in battle today by an individual. Apparently, it was from one of the intruders."

"A ryouka fought her?" he asked. This was hard to believe. Hinamori is a highly skilled kido expert and a lieutenant shinigami. Whoever, this intruder was, he was a powerful foe.

"Correct, Captain. She said that the individual fought with two large weapons. One a sword the size of his body. The other being a scythe with a long blade."

"How severe are her injuries? Will she survive?"

"Lieutenant Hinamori was not too badly injured. Apparently, she only received a few cuts and bruises from her battle. She also had low levels of reiatsu. However, she managed to recover from her injuries and is being briefed with the other lieutenants."

Hitsugaya gave a small sigh of relief. The good news was that she was still alive and well. That's what matters. "I see. Is that all?"

"Not quite, sir. The ryouka Hinamori had fought. She said that he had the ability to transform into a fast man-sized creature. It's possible that it might be the beast which has been wreaking havoc as of late. Recently, he has been seen wearing Squad 10 robes." Hitsugaya stayed quiet. The underling could feel the air in the room dropped suddenly. "Captain?"

"You are dismissed," Hitsugaya said rather sternly. Feeling the young genius' power increase, the Squad Five officer bowed and hastily left.

Hitsugaya only sat in his chair. His reiatsu was now building up as he realized what happened. First this ryouka attacks his fellow shimigami. Then he defeats his childhood friend. Now he was impersonating a member of his squadron. Maybe it was his overprotective nature toward Hinamori or his own pride he felt was on the line. Either way, Hitsugaya had one more thing to worry about. And there was only one thing that crossed the captain's mind, _"If I find this ryouka, whoever he is, he will have hell to pay."

* * *

_"Is the coast clear?" Ichigo asked.

Looking out a nearby window, Ganju carefully scanned the nearby streets for any shinigami. At the moment, there were no enemies anywhere. "No one's here. At least, not yet."

"We're still screwed. 'Cause even if that bald guy I fought was telling the truth about Rukia being held in some white tower, we still have no idea on how we're supposed to get there."

"I have a map," Ganju said. Pulling out a small piece of paper, Ganju held the map. Both Ichigo and Dante scanned it. Problem was, it was nothing more than a large circle separated in quarters with a smaller circle inside. "We can use it to avoid running into any captains out there. If only there was a way to find where the enemy was."

"You call this a map?" Dante asked. "There's nothing here, dawg. I've seen more detailed scribbles on fan forums and google image searches than this piece of crap here!"

"Watch it, kid," Ganju warned.

"Wait…" Ichigo turned his attention to the small picture in the corner. Seeing it being a drawing of Ganju's face, the substitute soul reaper knew exactly what this meant. "You dumbass! You made this yourself!"

"At least I came prepared! Where you guy's map!"

"Man, I have more of an idea on where we are than these scribbles!" Dante said.

"Yeah, right."

"Yeah, right!"

"Um, excuse me," Hinataro called.

"Look, would you but out of this," Ichigo said. "We're in the middle of serious tactical conversation here."

"Why don't you hit the road," Ganju said. "You're not gonna be much use anyway."

"Sorry, girl-boy," Dante replied. "But the grown-ups are talking over here."

"You guys said you're looking for Rukia Kuchiki, aren't you?" Hearing this, Ichigo quickly turned around. Dante, seeing the drama unfold, sat down on the table. "I thought so. It all makes perfect sense. The Squad 6 captain's younger sister is being held as a capital offender. The white tower you said she's being held in must be the Repentance Cell. If you trust me, I can get you into that tower. There's a hidden path I know which can take you there."

The room became silent as Ichigo started to decide on what to do. This shimigami seemed like he knew Rukia and was willing to assist them. And at the moment, it didn't seem like there was any other choice. Sooner or later, some shimigami would open the door and they'd be caught. Ichigo nodded his head. "Alright Hanataro," the rogue substitute said. "Lead the way."

"Are you sure about this?" Ganju asked.

"We don't have any choice. We either move now or wait until two thousand Soul Reapers come swarming in like cockroaches."

"About time we got moving," Dante said. "You thinking was starting to make me bored."

"What are you talking about 'we'?" Ichigo asked. "Who said you were coming? We don't even know why you're even here. Why don't you get lost."

"Aight, I'm out," Dante said with risen hands. "But you gotta recognize that there's a shitload of the Dead Heads out there. It'd really suck if they somehow found where you was at."

Ichigo knew exactly what what the maverick was getting at. "You wouldn't dare," he said.

Dante responded with a cocky smirk. Clearly, he was serious. "And another thing," he began. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with."

"What the hell are you talking about? How's it my fault?"

"Guys, we should get out of here now," Hanataro said. "If we don't go now, we might not have another chance." Taking the small shimigami's words into consideration, Ichigo exchanged a quick glance to Dante before leaving the building.

The four hurried down the road, turning a few corners during their travel. They made sure they weren't spotted by the enemy. Soon, they found themselves in an empty intersection where Hanataro pulled off a tile, revealing a tunnel way that extended underground. "This way," he said before he climbed down the ladder. The three intruders gave each other quick glances before following the healer's lead.


End file.
